1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing device for an SIM card which allows insertion or detachment of an SIM (subscriber identification module) card without the need to remove a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 is a perspective view of a conventional housing device for an SIM card. In the figure, reference numeral 500 denotes a mobile telephone, 512 is an SIM card removal mouth which is disposed in the housing of the mobile telephone 500 and is seen from the outside with the battery 520 removed. 520 is a battery which is removably mounted in the housing of a mobile telephone 500. 600 is an SIM card which is removably mounted in the housing of the mobile telephone 500.
The operation of the conventional housing device for an SIM card will be explained below.
An SIM card 600 used in a mobile telephone 500 is inserted/detached as shown in FIG. 13 by removing the battery 520 from the housing of the mobile telephone 500 to uncover an SIM card removal mouth 512 or contact device and then removing the SIM card 600 therefrom. When in the contact device, the SIM card carries a charge. Therefore if "hotline connection/disconnection" is performed by removing or inserting the SIM card while carrying a charge, there is the danger of damage to the circuit or the SIM card. As a result, the insertion or detaching of an SIM card is performed after disconnecting the battery.
Since the conventional example of an SIM card housing device is constructed as above, it is necessary to perform the operation of removing the battery 520 during insertion/detachment of the SIM card 600. Thus for example, the problem has arisen that it is necessary perform the difficult operation of holding the battery 520 in one hand and inserting/detaching the SIM card 600 when there is no place in which to place the battery 520. Furthermore the problem has arisen that design freedom is limited as a result of the fact, that the positioning of the contact device of the SIM card 600 is limited to the periphery of the battery 520.